Disney Does the Talking
by Lilly Rae
Summary: A collection of Disney Movie Quote Drabbles. Ranging from Humorous to angst-ish, all romantic, though. Pairing all Hermione with a wide range of our favorite wizards Mainly HG/SS
1. It's complicated

Author's Note: I got the idea for this little collection of drabbles from **writingxonxwalls**. She has an amazing group of Disney Movie Quote drabbles for dramione that are just awesome. She's a great writer and I really am inspired by her work. Love Ya' girl!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drabble One

~It's complicated~

HG/SS

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It was pouring down rain as the pair stood at the front gates to Hogwarts, the gates wide open as they stood between them. The taller, larger one was wearing a bulky traveling cloak, standing with his back towards the castle, while the other, a rather delicate looking girl with a mane of waterlogged brown, bushy hair, looked as though she might run at the man at any moment. Her robes were soaked through but she didn't care.

"But...I-I don't understand? Why....why would you just want to leave out of the blue like this? After all that's happened? After all that's happened between us?" the girl questioned, choking back a sob.

The man's shoulders stiffned, almost flinching.

"I just have to now. It doesn't matter the reason."

The girl stomped her foot angrily, water flying off of her hair and clothes. Her small, delicate hands curled into firsts.

"YES! Yes it does! Severus, I thought that you cared. I thought that we had grown closer. I thought that you liked me. As in, liked me, liked me."

Severus's sigh of grief and regrett couldn''t be heard above the roar of the rain.

"_It's because I like you, I don't want to be with you. It's a __**complicated**__ emotion,_ Hermione."

"I see nothing _'complicated' _about being with the people you care about! Aboslutely no complications at all!" she shouted angrily.

Severus turned back towards her, dropping the bag that had been in his hand and stalking towards her, not stopping until he was almost right on top of her, only a foot away, so that she had the lean her head back to look him in the eyes. Though, the effectiveness of the craning of the neck was somewhat spoiled by her having to squint her eyes as not to have the water splash into them.

"That's just it. I _**do**_ like you like that. I love you for god's sakes, woman! That's why I can't be with you. Do you know just how many people would do anything to hurt me or cause me pain? And they would use you, the one thing I care about in the world at this point, to get to me. They would kill you just to see the pain it would cause me. How can I get that through your head?!" he yelled, and tears began to leak out of his eyes, dropping onto Hermione's alread soak robes.

"But what if **I** don't care what they do to me? Just as long as I'm with you." Her voice had lowered so that it was almost a whisper, so soft that one could barely make it out above the noise. But he did. And he put his arms around her waist, leaning down to get closer and she threw her's around his neck as he burried his face in her hair.

"But I _**do**_ care what they do to you and I want to do what's best for you," he said softly.

"You don't always know whats best for me. That's for me to decide. And the anguish that it would cause to have you gone, would be worse than any pain they could bestow upon me. I choose to be with you and _**all**_ of _**my**_ decisions are **final**," she whispered into his ear. "That means that I go where ever you go. No if's, and's, or but's. Got it?" And for once, all he could do was nod as he held her in his arms beneath the unrelenting rain as it pounded down upon them. "Good."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's a little angst-ish and almost depressing until they are finally together, but hey, I thought it was cute...but then again, I am the writer.

Tell me if you can guess which Disney Movie the quote in italics is from.


	2. What Am I Going to Do?

**I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get around to doing a new on of these but really, I had to. I heard this quote and it made me think of something Severus would say. See if you can guess where this one is from!**

**Also, there's some implied Ron/Luna in here, just because I personally think that they **_might_** be cute together.**

* * *

"Hermione, you can't be serious about _"dating"_ that... that-that git! Surely you can do better?"

Hermione glared at Ron, arms crossed. The New Year's Eve party at Burrow had music pulsating around them, the room loud and all the bodies making it quite warm. She could not **believe** that one of her dearest, _oldest_ friends was so against her happiness. '_Now Hermione, you know that it would be different if he was someone else. But really, Severus isn't bad and they know that. He can just be a little difficult to get along with sometimes,_' she told herself.

"Ronald, really, you know that I wouldn't even think about anyone else. Can't you just accept it?" Her voice rose so that he would be able to hear her over the din. He rolled his eyes, took a swig out of his butterbeer, and finally hit air. Did that make eight or nine, he wondered idly as he set it down on an end table near them.

"Really, Hermione, I'm absolutely serious when I say this. Ever _**Malfoy**_ would be better. At least he's our age." His voice was raised more than was necessary, and he was blinking a bit much. "Heck! Even _me_!"

"Ronald Weasley! I don't think that Luna would appreciate it very much if she heard you saying that, I don't care _**how**_ understanding she is. And I'm very certain that I wouldn't even consider something like that even if we were both single with the way you're acting!" she snapped, pushing past him as he rolled his eyes again, though whether it was from the butterbeer or his agitation, he did not know.

Hermione spotted her... boyfriend? No, that wasn't right, and it sounded quite wrong as well. Her... significant other, that was good... through the crowd. Looking at her. Looking... darn him, amused, with a silky smirk gracing his features and he leaned up against the wall.

"Now just what is so funny?" she said sourly, coming up in front of him.

"Oh come now, Hermione. _**There's one**_**, **like Ron**,**_** in every family. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions**__._" He told her, reaching out and pulling her towards him. She squirmed a bit but finally relaxed to his touch.

"_**What am I going to do with him?**_" she asked with a sigh, leaning into him, breathing in his calming scent.

"Well, _**he'd make a very handsome throw rug,**_" Severus suggested, quite happily at the idea, in fact.

"Severus! Really, you're as bad as he is," Hermione chastised him, but couldn't resist a laugh at it, wrapping her arms around him.

"_**And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him.**_" Oh, he quite liked that idea, a smirk forming on his lips as he leaned down a bit a placed a kiss in Hermione's hair.

"Fine, new question. What am I going to do with _you_?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one. It's considerably lighter than the last one and it's funny. Or at least, it is in my opionion.**

**Love you guys!**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


End file.
